The Princess of darkness
by MichikoSaran
Summary: Once long ago in the kingdom of Hyrule twin princesses were born. One was blonde and bubbly blue eyes, the other with dark brown hair and violet eyes. Their names were Zelda and Alice. Zelda was always put in the light because she was the first born, while Alice was cast a side. Zelda had everything, she had a chosen hero, personal guards, and friends, everything. One day Alice mad
1. Chapter 1

Alice Pov

I was walking through the castle when Link my sister's chosen hero walked by and like usual ignored me like I'm nothing. It's been like this for as long as I can remember, It's always Zelda in the spot light. When we were around 5 we would always play together we were the best of friends until we began Princess training. While I was the second born I was left behind even though I did everything I was supposed to, I got nothing. Zelda got the kingdom to rule when father died I got pushed to the side as unimportant.

"This is it I have had enough of this" I say to myself

I walk to my room and grab my adventure pouch, and sword, changing from my purple and white dress to clothing similar to that of the hero of time only I wear a purple tunic and white leggings with black boots. I grab my plain cloak and put it on and head to the stables. Once there I make my way to the back of the stable and go out the secret passage way and free myself from the life I have right now. I start my journey to find where I belong.

 **~Time skip~**

I have been traveling on foot for three days now, I'm running out of food, and I'm get scared. Right now I'm resting under a tree by Lake Hylia close to the water temple. Suddenly my sunshine is blocked by a tall figure with white hair and blue diamond earring. I grab my sword and point at the man.

"Who are you?"

"Child, put the weapon down I mean you no harm"

"I said who are you?!" I yelled putting my sword down slowly

"That's better; I'm Demon Lord Ghirahim, what about you? Who are you?"

"Well I'm not anybody…"

"Come now you must have a name Child"

"Fine I'm Alice second Princess of Hyrule…"

"Well Princess what are you doing out here? Alone?"

I look up at Ghirahim about to burst into tears.

"Well the answer to that question would be no cares for me…I'm unimportant, forgotten"

"Well sounds like you need a better family"

I lightly laugh, as Ghirahim held out his hand I look at him confused.

"I'm offering you a chance at a better life Alice"

I look at Ghirahim and smile as I take his hand. The next thing I know I'm in a throne room that had two thrones. One had someone sitting in it while the other was empty. I look at the person to notice he looked a lot like Link only he had silver hair and wore a black tunic.

"Ghirahim, who have you brought with you?"

"Dark this is Alice the second princess of Hyrule"

"Well, what is she doing here?"

Ghirahim looks at me mouths 'speak' to me I nod.

"If I may, I would like to explain that"

Dark looks at me and nods.

"Well you see even though I was a Princess, I was the forgotten one… pushed a side and left in the darkness…"

"Well sounds like you have a crappy life"

"Yeah you could say that but that's not the worst"

"Really"

"Yeah, Zelda got everything she wanted; the kingdom, personal guards, she even got a chosen hero." by this time I had my hands were balled into fists.

"You mean Link right?"

"Yes, that blonde dimwit"

"Oh I like you, if you want I could be your hero." Dark said smiling wickedly which I found attractive.

"Really you would do that?"

"I would. You see You could be my princess of Darkness"

I'm liking where this is going. My sister is in the light I could be her dark opposite. I think this could be a good thing. I could show her that I'm not the weak younger sister and I'm strong, I'll need a better sword.

"Okay Dark, I will be your Princess of darkness." I throw my sword away " I will still need a sword though, one fit for the Princess of darkness"

"I could be that sword Alice"

I look at Ghirahim in confusion again.

"You see I'm sword sprit, a demon sword sprit… My pervious Master Demise was defeated by The goddesses chosen hero"

"Link"

"Yes, Link… so I need a new master"

"So you want me to be your new Master… Why?"

"I would like to be of use again, and to be wielded by the Princess of Darkness would be honour."

"Well I would be glad to be your Master Ghirahim."

He smile and pulls me into a hug and whispers a chant in another language in my ear. I instantly feel a bond being formed, and suddenly Ghirahim took the form of a saber. He then appears next me and says "I take on the form that suites my Master best" then he changes back to his normal form the only change is he diamond earring was purple instead of blue.

"Your earring has changed color?"

"Oh it does that to match my Masters Personality"

I smile at him knowing, I now a friend and a hero. Now I was the Princess of darkness. I look at myself and my clothes are filthy, Dark and Ghirahim nod at each other. Oh boy I'm in for it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: I smile at him knowing, I now a friend and a hero. Now I was the Princess of darkness. I look at myself and my clothes are filthy, Dark and Ghirahim nod at each other. Oh boy I'm in for it now.

Ghirahim's POV

I look my new Master over and she is filthy, I look to Dark and he seems to be thinking the same thing. We nod at each other. Master looks a little worried, but I'm going to make her look FABULOUS!

"Master let's get you cleaned up okay!" I say happily

"O-Okay"

I pick her up bridal style and Dark leads us into a grand bathroom, I set Master on a chair and draw a bath for her. I make sure the water is warm for Master and add strawberry scented bubbles.

"Master the bath is ready!"

"O-Okay" She walked over to change stall and Undressed I turned around and let her get into the tub before I turned around to face her.

"Okay Master Alice let's get you cleaned up"

Master nodded and I washed her back and hair and let her do the rest. While she did I went to work on making her and outfit fit for the Princess of darkness. I started with a basic A-line skit, and a sweet heart neck lines, then I add off the shoulder straps. It was all white so I add color, I add purple with black Ascents. Then I make a silver tiara and matching diamond necklace, and a sliver belt, that would hold me in my sword form. Then I'll give her black ballet flats, and silver elbow length gloves. To top it all off I made here a silver cloak with small black roses embroidered on it.

"Ghirahim I'm done"

I turn around and see Master wrapped in a towel. I smile and step aside to show her the outfit. She gasped and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ghirahim I love it!"

"I'm glad you do now let's get you dressed shall we"

Master giggled and nodded, I help her into her under clothes and tighten her corset. Then I put the dress on her, she looked gorgeous in it. I look at her hair I decided do a half pony tail braid before I put the tiara on. Master moves her hair so I can put the necklace on. I hand her the gloves and ballet flats and she slips them on. Then I give her the belt and she puts it on. I hold onto the cloak for now until Master needs it.

"Thank you Ghirahim"

I smile, happy that I can make my Master happy and be useful again.

Alice's POV

I look in the Mirror and I look amazing. I can't believe that Ghirahim made this all for me. It must have taken a lot of magic to make everything.

"Thank you Ghirahim" I say

He smiles and holds the cloak for me, then Dark walks in and his jaw drops. It must be because of how I look. I giggle lightly and gracefully walk over to him and close his mouth. He shakes his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Princess you look beautiful."

"Thank you Dark, but please call me Alice."

"Alright Alice, come with me I have a surprise for you"

"Okay!"

I fallow Dark with Ghirahim trailing behind me. Dark takes me through the court yard of what I now know to be a castle, to the stables. I look around and see two horses he walks over to an all-black Stallion, and pets his nose.

"This is Alias my horse…" Then he brought me to the other horse "This is your horse, go ahead and name her"

I look the mare over; she had a gray coat and a black main and tail, she a diamond shaped white patch on her forehead. I put my hand out and she put her nose in my hand, I smile and pet her. Then it hit me, I knew what I would call her.

"I will call her Diamond, Thank you Dark"

Dark blushed a little bit, it was cute. I turned back to Diamond continued to pet her. Then I notice Dark bring over a purple saddle blanket, a black saddle and sliver bridle and put it on the wall of Diamond's stall

"This is Diamond riding gear… you know how to ride right?"

"Yes both side saddle and normally"

"Good how abut we ride back to your sister's kingdom and surprise her and the blonde dimwit"

"Yes let's"

"Master you will need to wear your cloak so you don't get cold"

"Ah right, Ghirahim you will becoming with me"

"Of course I will, I would never leave my master unarmed."

With that he transformed into his sword form and placed himself in the sheath on my belt. Once that was done I saddled Diamond up as Dark did the same to Alias. I got up on Diamond and sat side saddle, and pat her side and she walked forward and Dark fallowed me.

Zelda's POV

"Link my sister has been gone for three days"

"Zelda I'm sure she just in her room"

"She's not link I can't find her anywhere…I've looked everywhere" I said starting to cry

"Hey don't cry Zels, I'm sure she will come back"

"Oh Link I was so cruel to her"

I can't believe she disappeared. I should have looked after her better, she my little twin sister. I shouldn't have ignored her like I did. I should have shared the light with her... Please be okay Alice!

Dark's POV

As Alice, Ghirahim, and I traveled It was silent. Alice looked over me with a challenging look. Oh she wants to race well let's see who wins. She flicks Diamonds rains and I do the same with Alias. We raced across Hyrule field, only for Alias and I to win.

"Haha that was fun dark next time I'll beat you though"

"Good luck with that Alice"

She giggled her cute little giggle, which made me blush a little… Wait did I just say her laugh was cute, get it together Dark you're her hero not lover, she doesn't feel that way about you.

"Dark are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Well come on pull your cloak hood up and enter castle town"

She said as she pulled her hood up, getting off Diamond and walking her across the bridge into Castle town I got off Alias and did the same. As we Entered Castle town we put our horses in a public stable for travelers. I fallowed Alice to the back of the castle and we made our way the throne room. As we entered to find my opposite holding a crying Zelda.

Alice Pov

When Dark, Ghirahim, and I walked into the throne room we say Link holding my sister, who was crying. I clear my throat and they seprate and Zelda wipes her tears away and straightens her dress.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Really Zelda can you not recognize your own sister?"

"Alice, is that really you?"

Zelda says walking close to me Dark steps in front of me and I smirk, and pull my hood down. Zelda Stops walking and gasps throwing her hands up over her mouth, Link stands next to her Master sword and a shield at the ready.

"Alice what happen to you?"

"You did Zelda!"

"What do you mean?"

"You ignored me! Pushed me to the side! All the while you got everything you wanted!"

"NO-I"

"YOU DID ZELDA WHILE YOU WERE IN THE LIGHT I WAS LEFT IN THE DARKNESS! So guess what?"

"What Alice?"

"I've become what you fear most, The Legendary Princess of Darkness?"

"NO- I'M SORRY ALICE!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY SISTER!"

Dark turns to me and asks a question with his amazingly crimson eyes, I nod at dark to let him know it was time to take his cloak off. With a quick movement he through off the cloak, and Zelda gasped again. I just smirk and laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Dark turns to me and ask a question with his amazingly crimson eyes, I nod at dark to let him know it was time to take his cloak off. With a quick movement he through off the cloak, and Zelda gasped again. I just smirk and laugh.

Alice's POV

"Why Alice?"

"Well I was tired of being second in everything!"

"Alice, stop this!"

"NO LINK I WILL NOT!"

Link then charges at me but Dark block him with his dark Master sword. Then Zelda come at me with her saber, and I unsheathe Ghirahim. I laugh at her pathetic attempt to defeat me.

"Alice it doesn't have to be like this!"

"Really? Sister you think just because you apologize I would all the pain you put me through aside and forgive you?"

She says nothing, as Ghirahim appears next to me in spirit form. Link and Zelda freeze. Link looks shocked and Zelda looks furious.

"Ghirahim what have you done to me little sister?"

I let go of Ghirahim and he transforms back to his normal self. Dark come over to my side while Link goes to Zelda's. Ghirahim stands in front of me to protect his master, I think.

"I have done nothing to her spirit maiden"

"Bull"

"Sister Its true, He has done nothing to me accept be kind"

"What?"

"Ghirahim will you explain to them"

"Yes, Master" he said with a smirk

"Why did he call you 'master' Alice?"

"Because I am!"

"Master allow me"

I nod at Ghirahim.

"You see spirit maiden, I found my Master sitting under tree by Lake Hylia resting" He pauses and looks at me I nod telling to continue "She had at pointed her sword at me, but she eventually lowered it when she saw I meant her no harm, we talked and I decided to bring to Darks Castle… After which she tells him her story and he asks her to his Princess and she says yes… She then throws the sword she had away and tells us she would need a more fitting sword… I offer myself to be her sword and servant, and Master accepted."

"ALICE HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I did it because this is how it's supposed to be sister!" I yelled "I was born into the Darkness you into the light"

With that I turned to leave. I stop at the entrance to the throne room, and say one last thing. "The next time we meet sister will not as pleasant."

I walked out of the castle with Dark and Ghirahim behind me. We all walked back to the public stables where we got on our horse and rode back to Darks castle. When we arrived Dark showed me to my room which decorated with silver, purple, and black. Dark told me he would be in the Kitchen making dinner. I nodded and walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Master, you're crying! Is everything alright?"

I lift my hand up touch my check and feel that it's wet. I wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. I was a mix of happy and sad. Ghirahim walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Master, just let it out."

"Oh Ghirahim!"

I began to cry even harder than I was before. I had no idea where this was coming from. Ghirahim never left my side he comforted me until I had no more tears to cry.

"Thank you Ghirahim"

He snapped fingers and a handkerchief appeared. He wiped my face with it and cleaned up my make-up. Once he was done with that he spoke.

"Now that we have you all fixed up would like to talk about it"

"I would like to yes, but first I need to figure it out"

"Well Master why not talk it out loud I'm a good listener"

I nod and start at the beginning. "Well I guess today brought up some memories that were very painful…and I guess that remembering them pushed me over the edge…but the tears weren't all sad tears"

"I see, what other kind of tears were they?"

"Happy tears…"

"And why is that?"

"For first time in my life everything feels right… I have two new friends… you and Dark… I've become the Princess of darkness… you and Dark have given me a new life and amazing gifts..."

"Master I'm sure I speak for both Dark and I, when I say this…we're glad you consider us friends, and the gifts we have given you are nothing compared to you have given us"

I then hear Dark say "You've given us a purpose, something to protect."

"Ghirahim, Dark Thank you both I'm glad I chose the path I did."

I smile once more and they smile back, I can't help but feel happy.

Dark's Pov

There she goes with that beautiful smile of hers… AGAIN! DARK GET IT TOGETHER! You're her hero, not her boyfriend… but her smile is beautiful, and her laugh is like music to me… Woah Dark keep it together!

"While now that we're all happy again, dinner is served"

Alice got up fallowed by Ghirahim, I lead them to the dining hall where Lord Ganondorf, and Zant sat waiting for us. Once there I took my place next Ganon who sat at the head of the table. Ghirahim pulled the chair next mine for Alice who sat down and Ghirahim sat next to her. While Zant sat of the left of Ganon.

"Dark who is this?"

"Lord Ganondorf, meet the Legendary Princess of Darkness"

"Well Princess what is your name?"

This not good, if she shows disrespect she is dead.

"My Lord I am Alice the younger twin sister to Zelda Ruler of Hyrule"

Oh my goddesses, such grace and respect.

"Well what made you join the dark side"

"I was born into the dark my Lord"

"How so?"

"Well you see… As the second Princess I was cast to the side like I was nothing… Left behind and called useless."

"Well I welcome you to the family of Darkness Alice"

"Thank you Lord Ganondorf"

With that said and done I can relax just a little. I still need to keep my mind form wandering too far down the wrong path.

Ganon's Pov

After my little chat with Alice I see Dark relax slightly. Probably worried I would kill her. Now that I know who she is, I'm happy to have her here. I see Ghirahim and notice his earring has changed color. He must have become Alice's sword and servant.

"Ghirahim do you have a new master?"

"Yes I do Zant, and I intend to serve her faithfully"

Well solves that mystery. After a little while dinner was brought in, and everyone began to eat the meal. Alice was the last one finished, I would like to talk with her some more find out what she likes so I can redecorate the castle to suite her, and I have to server her now so I have to Learn her whole story.

"Alice, I would like to speak with you privately"

"Of course, my lord"

Ghirahim looked worried, Dark looked ready to protect her.

"Ghirahim, Dark will you wait outside the dining hall please"

They both nod and hesitantly leave the room. Now that we are alone I can explain something's to Alice, and maybe make her feel more welcome here.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: "Ghirahim, Dark will you wait outside the dining hall please"

They both nod and hesitantly leave the room. Now that we are alone I can explain something's to Alice, and maybe make her feel more welcome here.

Alice Pov

Well Now I'm alone with Lord Ganondorf, carp. Okay I'm now scared out of my mind. Suddenly he moves from his chair and kneels before me. Okay what the actual hell? Why is he kneeling?

"Princess allow me to explain" he says and I nod for him to continue "I am but a humble servant of yours... You are The legendary Princess of darkness and I'm here to do your bidding."

"Alright Ganondorf! Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, I would like to get to know you better so I can make this castle more to your liking"

"Well ask away and I will answer"

"Okay what are the colors you like the most?"

"Oh purple, black and silver"

Ganon went on to ask many more questions and I gave him answers, Once that was done I got up and left the dining hall. When I came out Dark and Ghirahim run over to me and look me over. Must have been worried that he would hurt me. I pat Ghirahim on the head and hug dark.

"There was no need to worry Ganon just want to make it known that he is my servant and wanted to make the castle more home for me!"

They let out a sigh of relief, and escorted me to my room. Ghirahim had made me a beautiful night gown and helped me change into it. Once I was in my night clothes Ghirahim got my bed read for me, and I crawled in.

"Goodnight Master if there is anything you require just call my name!"

"Ghirahim don't go!"

He turned around and looked at me in confusion.

Ghirahim's POV

"Ghirahim don't go!"

Master said sounding scared, so I turned around and gave a confused look to her.

"Master what's wrong?"

"I don't like being alone at night."

"Would you like me to stay with you Master?"

"Yes please, and when we are alone Ghirahim call me by my name."

"Alright Mas- I mean Alice"

She scooted over on the bed so I could lie next to her. I crawled onto the bed and do just that when Alice grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to her. All I did was lay there in shock, my Master was hugging me and cuddling. What I did next was out of pure instinct, I wrapped my arms around her and hold her close like I would my mate…Okay now I'm going crazy Alice is my master not my mate…Not that I wouldn't mind Alice being my mate… Woah Ghirahim keep it together.

"Goodnight Ghirahim"

"Goodnight Alice"

With that she fell asleep in minutes; I soon followed her off into dream land.

Alice POV

 **~Morning~**

I wake up in Ghirahim's arms, With him still asleep so I do the most childish thing I could think of, I poke his nose and he sneezes. Opening his eyes he looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning Alice!"

"Good morning Ghirahim!"

He gets up and starts making me a new outfit for the day. I watch as a long sleeve ruffle shirt with a collar and a black ribbon around the neck, then a black waist high skirt that stops at my thigh appear. He then makes a pair of knee high socks and a pair of black ballet flats with small silver bows on them.

"Oh Ghirahim it's beautiful"

He gives me a proud smile, and gives me the clothes and I walk behind the curtain to change. Once I have the clothes on I see Ghirahim waiting at the vanity with a hair brush in hand. I walk over to him and sit down and he brushes my hair my long hair back into a pony tail and ties it up with a sliver ribbon.

"Thank you Ghirahim"

"You're welcome Alice"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Dark walked in and looked at me and blushed, hmm must be his thing. I think it's cute.

"Y-you look amazing Alice"

"Thank you Dark"

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

Ghirahim and Dark laugh at my excitement for food. They take me to the dining hall where Zant and Ganon wait for us. I was greeted with a smile from Ganon and a glare from Zant. Zant must be getting used to things still, he'll get over the glaring soon enough.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning my lady"

Ganon said politely, while Zant continued to glare at me. I sat down at the seat next to Dark who sat next to Ganon, Ghirahim sat next to me, and Zant sat across from Ghirahim.

"Zant stop your glaring!"

Dark says in an annoyed tone. I simple just smile at him and put my hand on his shoulder letting him know that it was okay. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opens, and bulblins come in carrying breakfast trays. Once they were set on the table everyone began to take the food. There was sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes, French toast, bacon, fresh fruit, coffee, tea, and orange juice. I took some fruit, eggs, French toast, a couple sausages, and a glass of Orange juice.

We ate in quite, or at least until Zant started to talk to me. Zant spoke twili and not Hylainan, so is a good thing I taught myself there language. This is going to leave him shocked.

"So Princess why are you really?"

Everyone looked confused well all but myself I smirk and reply in Twili.

"I here because I'm wanted here, and this is the beginning of a new life for me, one where I'M important"

Zant's jaw dropped.

"Yes Zant I speak Twili."

"Well that's a surprise"

I take a bite of my French toast and Zant ask me yet another question in Twili.

"Where did you learn my language?"

"Oh I taught myself via a book of ancient languages"

"Well your Twili is a little rough around the edges but with my help you could speak it perfectly"

"I would like that, Thank you"

With that everyone finished eating. I get up to leave, and look around my new home with Ghirahim following me. I walk down the halls until I spot a grand door, opening it I found a huge library filled with more books then I could possibly read. I walked through the rows of books until I came upon a book about Ghirahim's race. I take a glance at Ghirahim to see he was look around so I grabbed it and made for the door only to be caught in Ghirahim's arms.

"Where are you going Master?"

"To my room to read a book"

"Oh and are you going to read"

"A book of fairy tales is all"

Ghirahim gave me a look like he knew I was not telling the truth, but let it go. So as soon as he lets me go I made a mad dash to my room and locked the door so I would not be disturbed. I ran over to my desk and began to study its pages. I learned some interesting things about Ghirahim's race. I learned that; some high ranking demons can turn humans into demons by giving them there blood willingly, and that demons have a soul mate which is the person that they spend the immortal lives with and they can only have one. Time passed and what seemed like a few minutes were actually a couple of hours, so when I heard a pounding on my door I had nearly fell off my chair.

"Alice are you in there?"

"Y-yes"

"Can you open the door? Ghirahim and I are worried!"

I quickly hide the book and walk to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door I see Ghirahim sitting on the other side of the hall curled into a ball mumbling things like 'Master is mad at me' and 'I must have failed her'. That's when I rushed over to him and hugged him. I just held him in my arms, calming him down. Dark looked like he was afraid of what was happening to Ghirahim.

"M-master you're not mad?"

"No"

"Then I must have failed you in someway"

"No Ghirahim you haven't failed me in anyway"

"Then why did you run away from me and lock me out?"

OK now I understand I read something about this. The book said:

 ** _When a demon has found the soul mate, they will try to please the mate in any way possible. If the demon is of high rank like a Lord, or King, the will use their magic to make impressive gifts that the mate will like. The demons behaviour will change as well, the demon will need to be close to his/her mate, and if they aren't the demon will fall into a state of depression, they will also become very possessive and over protective of said mate._**

I must be Ghirahim's soul mate.

"Master!" he all but yelled as he began to cling to me.

As soon as he was close enough to whisper in my ear he did so saying "Mate"

So I was right. Well now I'm Master and mate wonder how this will work. Ghirahim was glaring at Dark. I pulled Ghirahim to face me and whispered "Stop" to him, and he did. By the time I have him calmed down Dark had left.

"Ghira it's just us, let's talk in my room"

"Of course Alice"


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: So I was right. Well now I'm Master and mate wonder how this will work. Ghirahim was glaring at Dark. I pulled Ghirahim to face me and whispered "Stop" to him, and he did. By the time I have him calmed down Dark had left.

"Ghira it's just us, let's talk in my room"

"Of course Alice"

 **Alice POV**

With that he picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room over to the fire place, Ghirahim sat down on the arm chair by the fire and placed me in his lap.

"Ghira I lied to you about the book" I said looking down.

"It's alright I know"

"You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at my Master and mate"

I blushed fifty different shades of red, and hid my face in his chest. Then he pulled my head up so I was looking at him.

"Never hide your face from me Alice"

"O-OK"

"I need to explain why I call you mate Alice"

"No you don't I already know why"

"Let me guess the book you ran away with"

I nodded

"Well it probably didn't tell you that for you to truly become my mate you have to become a demon."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But that mean you would have willingly give me your blood"

"Yes, and after which we would have to go through the mating ritual"

"The what?"

"Mating ritual"

"And that would be what?"

, "It's where we let our instincts take over and we mark each other and mate"

"O-oh"

 **Ghirahim's pov**

After I explain what the mating ritual is she blushed again, and I smiled. I wish she could be mine right now but she has to accept my blood first. I don't want to hurt her; Alice is my other half, my missing piece that will make me whole.

"Ghira can we take ride together?"

I'm not a fan of horses but I will do anything for Alice.

"Sure"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, got up and ran to the door and waited for me to follow her to the stables. Once there we go over to Diamond and Alice go to grab the tack and puts it on Diamond, it's right as she is getting on that I notice that what she is wearing just will not do for riding.

"Alice come here for a minute"

"Yes Ghira, what is it?"

"You're not riding in those clothes"

 **Alice Pov**

I look at my clothes and realize the skirt is too short for riding. I blush for a moment, until I was suddenly in my adventure clothes that Ghira found me in. They had been cleaned, and pressed.

"That's much Alice"

"Thank Ghira, for having these cleaned."

"Alice to tell you the truth I thought you looked beautiful in them, when I first saw you."

I blushed at the sudden complement and mount Diamond. Ghirahim gets on behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I blush even harder as he does so.

"Y-you ready Ghira"

"As I will ever be"

With that I flicked the reins gently and Diamond walked forward slowly. Ghira held on tightly to me, as we began to move. Soon we were trotting around the field by the castle. We were riding for an hour before I got hungry, so I took us back to the stables. Dark was about to mount Alias when he saw us.

"There you are Alice!"

"Dark what is wrong?"

"Nothing I was just coming to find you, It is time for lunch"

I nod and Ghira dismounts Diamond, then I find myself in his arms after I dismount. Dark raises his brow in question as Ghira glares at him. I giggle and kiss Ghira's cheek, letting him know that it's okay.

"Okay Alice, Ghirahim what is going on between you two?"

I was about to speak but Ghirahim beat me to it. "You see dark I have found my soul mate"

"Really?! Ghirahim"

"Yes Dark, and I intend to make sure she is happy"

OK now I'm blushing again, why? Well because Ghirahim was nuzzling my neck. I look at Dark and see he is happy. Soon Ghirahim puts me down and holds my hand as we follow Dark to the dining hall, Where Ganon and Zant wait for us. I sat in my usual seat next to Dark and Ghira. Zant looks at me happily and Ganon looks surprised.

"Congratulations Ghirahim on find your other half"

"Thank Zant"

"Well Ghirahim I hope you make her happy"

"Oh I will"

All the while I'm blushing like mad. Soon the bulbins Come in with a large pot of what smelled like Vegetable soup, a plate of ham and fresh backed buns, and butter. Bowls, plates, and sliver wear, were placed in front of us and we all began to serve our selves lunch.

"Lady Alice would you mind if we began lessons in the Twili language after lunch"

"Not at all Zant, I would love to!"

"You're not going to be alone with him are you?"

"Oh Ghira, you're going to be with me of course"

He smiled happily, suddenly there was a loud 'bang' I screamd at the sudden sound. Dark, Ganon, Zant, and Ghira all stood up ready for a fight. I heard footsteps coming closer to the dining hall, and voice yelling. Ghirahim changed into his sword from for me, Dark stood ready to protect me, Ganon and Zant got ready to use their magic. Then door opened to reveal Zelda and Link.

"You monsters give my sister back"

"Why so you can abuse her even more?" yelled Dark.

"No she is my sister I would never do that!"

"Oh really that's not what we've heard?" Said Ganon

"Then she is lying!" said Link

Ghirahim switched to his normal form and yelled "How dare you call her a lyre!"

By this time I was ready to shout. Then Zant spoke u "The one how is lying is you Zelda!"

"Why you li-" I cut her off

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Zelda!" I yelled. "And Link How dare you call me a lyre! You have no idea what Zelda has done to me!"

With that he looked at Zelda, then back to me, and asked "What could she possibly done to you Alice to make you Turn to the enemies?"

"You really wish to know?"

"Yes" both Link and Zelda say

"Fine! Let's go back to when we were six…."

 **~Flash-back~**

 _"_ _Zelda look at this!"_

 _"_ _Not now Alice"_

 _"_ _Zelda come on look"_

 _"_ _I SAID NOT NOW!" Zelda turned around, hit and kicked me._

 _"_ _Sister p-please s-stop it h-h-hurts" I cried_

 _"_ _Your worthless Alice, and useless."_

 _This went on for a while until, the governess came and stopped her by saying "Princess Zelda, this not the way should behave, and you should not consort with this worthless piece of trash"_

 _"_ _Yes Miss Mary" She said sweetly and walked away with her._

 _I lied there crying and in pain._

 **~End of Flash-back~**

"I don't remember that Alice" said Zelda nervously

"Yes. You. Do."

"Alice That was so long ago" said Link

"That wasn't the last time Link that continued until we were fourteen, a year before father died."

"What else did she do Alice?" said Dark with his arms crossed

"Well she decided as crown princess that she is the most important, and as such shouldn't share a room with 'worthless trash' like me so she had moved the servant's area."

Link looked shocked as I continued.

"Zelda also treated me as servant making cook and clean"

I looked at Zelda and was looking at the floor. Suddenly I felt Ghirahim hug me and I noticed I was crying. I hug him back, than I feel something sharp at my back. I turn to see a pissed off blonde dimwit, Link was pointing his sword at me.

"You're lying Alice!"

"Link! Stop it's all true!"

Link looked at Zelda with shock, Ghirahim was glaring at her while he held me in his arms protectively. Dark, Ganon, and Zant all had their arms crossed and were glaring at Zelda. Suddenly Zelda looked up and noticed how Ghira was holding me.

"Ghirahim let her go!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET MY MATE GO!"

By this time Ghira was furious, and looked ready to kill her. So I did the first thing that came to mind… I started to kiss his neck. Ghira calmed down enough for the time being.

"Zelda, Link I think you should leave."

"Bu-"

"Dark please escort the out"

"Yes Lady Alice"

With that they began to leave. Ghirahim picked me up and took me back to my room. Once there he placed me on the bed, and looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. Once that was done he made me a silk night gown, and helped me into it clean my face of make-up, and brushed my hair out.

"There now, it is okay love, I'm here for you."

"Oh Ghira, I'm glad to have you"

With those simple words I crawled into bed and Ghirahim followed suite, and pulled me close to him and we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: "There now, it is okay love, I'm here for you."

"Oh Ghira, I'm glad to have you"

With those simple words I crawled into bed and Ghirahim followed suite, and pulled me close to him and we fell asleep.

 **Ghirahim's POV**

I held my little mate in my arms hoping that someday soon she will agree to become mine fully. As time passed I fell asleep and began to have a wonderful dream

 **~Ghirahim's Dream~**

 _I holding Alice's had while she gave brith to our baby, our first born. We had been waiting for months for this little one. Zant was delivering the baby._

 _"_ _Alice one more big push"_

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHH!"_

 _The next thing we heard was the cry of a baby. I kissed Alice's head, as Zant cleaned up the baby._

 _"_ _You did it sweetheart, you did it!"_

 _"_ _Ghirahim, Alice, Welcome your new born baby girl" said Zant as He placed our little girl in my mate's arms._

 _I sat on the bed next Alice and put one arm around her and the other around my little girl. Alice put her head on my shoulder, and I placed my head on hers._

 _"_ _Ghira, what are we going to call her?"_

 _"_ _We will call her Lena"_

 **~End of Dream~**

I woke up to the door opening, I look at my mate and see she is still asleep. I turn my head to see Dark coming in with a tray of food for Alice and I. I thank him quietly so not to wake Alice. Dark nods and exits the room.

"Alice love time to wake up" I say sweetly

"Ghira, is time for dinner already?"

"Yes love, and guess what you get dinner in bed"

"Yay!"

I got up and got the tray of food, brought it over to the bed. Alice look at the food before her and put a few pieces of roast, some mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots with dill, on a plate I did the same. After about fifteen minutes we were done, and I took the plates and tray off the bed and into the hall.

 **Alice POV**

After dinner Ghirahim and I sat in bed cuddling together, until we eventually fell asleep again. I was have a wonderful dream.

 **~Dream~**

 _We were watching our baby boy Luke crawling around the nursery, I was smiling and so Ghirahim. Soon Luke began to climb the arm chair, I just laughed I walked over to him and picked him up._

 _"_ _Now what does my little man think he is doing?"_

 _"_ _Bah Bah"_

 _"_ _Trying to tell me something Luke my little prince"_

 _My little boy reaches out to his father and Takes him. Ghira smiles and I smile at the scene before my. Ghirahim was helping Luke to walk by hold his hand as Luke moved his legs little bits at a time. I smiled and crouched down held my arms out and said "That's it Luke come to mommy"_

 _"_ _Alice honey wake up"_

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 **~End of Dream~**

I woke with Ghira kissing my nose. I looked up at him and smiled and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, I moaned softly.

"Ghira we have to get up and get ready"

"I know love"

He got up and started making me a new outfit. He started with a simple black long sleeve shirt and black leggings, and then came a white pullover sweater and a short blue skirt, with white cuffed blue boot that had pompoms. I got up and got dressed and sat at my vanity and Ghira brushed my hair into a high pony tail. Once that was done I on a little make-up neutral colors, and left the room with Ghirahim's arm around my waist. We walk to the dining hall where everyone was waiting for Ghirahim and I. We sat down and began to eat breakfast; it was quite until Zant spoke.

"I'm glad you're okay Alice"

"Thank you for the concern Zant"

With that said Zant continued to eat his breakfast. After everyone was done the bulbins cleaned up, and everyone left to do their own thing. I went to the library for a lesson in the Twili language, with Zant.

 **~with Zelda and Link~**

 **Link's POV**

I can't believe Zelda lied to me about her sister. Poor Alice was through that I can't Zelda lied to me about her sister. Poor Alice was put through that for most of her life. Wait a minute I think I might of helped Zelda once, I'm such a horrible person.

"Zelda, why did you lie to me about Alice?"

I wait for an answer, but none came out of her mouth. So I rode Epona in front of Zelda's white horse Sparkle. Zelda looked up at me and I saw tears running down her face.

"Link I did this! I made my sister run to the darkness"

"You have nobody blame to but yourself Zelda…You even got me involved"

"I know Link and I'm sorry"

"Well that's great and all, but you need to find a way to say that to Alice and mean it"

Zelda looked down at her reins. I looked at her and cupped her cheek "Zelda come on let's get you home and you think this over"

 **~Back to Alice~**

 **Alice's POV**

"Alice try and roll your R's more"

I nod and try again, Zant sighs, and Ghira walks over to me.

"Zant I think my little mate has had enough for today, don't you think?"

"Yes indeed I think so, Alice you may leave"

I nod and get up only to be swept off my feet into Ghira's arms. I laugh and smile at him as he carries me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me Ghirahim?"

He kisses my nose and says "It is a surprise so close your eyes"

"Okay"

He continues to walk for another ten minutes, before I was set down on my feet. I kept my eyes closed and I hear Ghirahim moving around.

"Okay, now open your eyes"

As soon as my eyes are open, my hands fly up to my mouth. I was surrounded by white, blue, and red roses. There was a table set up with a white table cloth and a tea set. Ghirahim was standing next the table and I walked up to him and kissed him.

"It's lovely Ghira"

"Glad you like it Alice, how about we have some tea together?"

"Oh such a gentlemen, I would love to"

He smiled and pulled out a chair for me before sitting down across from me. He also poured me tea; it smelt a lot like fruit. I smiled at him as we quietly enjoyed our tea holding each other's hand. I was happy and nothing ruin this moment. Suddenly Ghirahim got up and carried me back to the castle.

"Ghirahim I had a wonderful time with you this morning."

"I as well, but I must tell you something"

"Oh, what is it Ghira"

"Not here I will tell you in your room"

"It's our room Ghira"

He smiled and kissed my nose. As we continue to our room I lean my head on his chest and relaxed. I almost fell asleep when I suddenly heard a door being open, and the warmth of the fire was felt on my skin.

"Alice love can we talk"

"mmhm… Go ahead I'm listening Ghira"

"Well it's almost mating season for demons… and well I need you to become a demon before that"

"Why?"

"Well I don't want hurt you when we mate"

I nod, cuddle into him more.

"Gihra how far off is mating season"

"Three months"

"So why make me a demon now?"

"You would have to get use to your new from and powers and it could take a while"

"I see"

"Will you?"

"Huh?"

"Will you accept my blood?"

I nod and he cuts his hand, puts it close to my mouth. I lick the cut and then drink some of his blood, and then I feel a sharp pain. I start to cry because of how bad the pain is.

"Hush love it okay I know it hurts"

I curl into ball and Ghira lays me on the bed and curls around me, in attempt to comfort me. I crawl closer to him as the pain slowly fades, and soon I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghirahim's POV**

I have finally given Alice my blood and now she is asleep. My poor girl was in so much pain for quite some time and I felt so bad for her, I never felt the pain she went through because I was born a demon. I wish she didn't have go through that but when a human goes through the process of becoming a demon they going unbearable pain. When the pain goes away they fall asleep for one to three days depending on how strong they will be. One day means they will be a low level demon, two days means they will be a mid-level demon, and three days means they will be a high level demon.

"Alice I have loved you from the moment I met you at the lake" I whisper and close my eyes.

Later I'm woken up by a knocking on the door, so I get up covering Alice in the blanket to keep her warm. When walking to the door and opening it I was thinking of how strong my little mate will be.

"Hello Zant, can I help you?"

"I was actually hoping to continue lessons with Alice."

"Well that might be a problem."

"Why is that?"

I explained how Alice is my soul mate and how she accepted my blood to become a demon. I also explained how she will be out for some time depending on how strong of a demon she will be. Zant nods his head in understanding but opens his mouth again.

"Isn't Alice your Master as well Ghirahim?"

"Yes and she still will be but once we mate, Alice will most likely only use my sword from in battle."

"I see."

With that he walked away and I heard whimpering coming from the bed. I run over to Alice and check on her. Her face showed pain so I quickly lie beside her under the blanket and hold her close to me, just rubbing circles on her back. After about an hour she stopped whimpering and snuggled closer to me, I smile and fall asleep again.

 **~Three Days Later~**

I have been watching my little mate for three days now and today is the she will wake up; I'm so excited to hear her voice, to see her beautiful green eyes. Right now I'm walking back and forth in the room most likely wearing the floor; waiting for Alice to wake up.

 **Alice POV**

I was surrounded by darkness, I felt my body changing, and it was painful. The pain would come and go, but each time it came back it would be worse than the last. Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light, and a beautiful woman appeared to me. This woman had pale skin and fiery red hair, her eye were onyx black, she had a huge chest, long legs, and she wore a beautiful black evening gown with a thigh high slit and silver edging.

"Alice I am Styx, ruler of demons, and you are now one of them"

"Miss Styx if I may ask, why have you appeared to me?"

"Well me dear you were born to me but the stupid goddess took you from me shortly after you were born… and turned you human"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes child and now that you are a demon I can take you as my child like you were meant to be"

"Okay and how do you do that?"

"Well when you wake up; you have the mark of the royal demon family, and for me to give you that I need to kiss your neck were it should appear."

"Okay"

She kisses the right side of my neck, and I feel a slight sting there but it passes. Then my new mother smiles at and starts to speak again.

"Alice my child you are my only child and as such you are next in line to rule, you are already the Princess of Darkness which is the start."

I nod, and then everything begins to fade and the last thing I see is my rightful mother smiling at me. I soon open my eyes to a bright light shining through the window and groaned. I hear footsteps rushing over to me, then I felt arms around me, I smile knowing was my mate.

"Oh mate I missed you so much… Y-you have the mark of lady Styx"

"Well she came to me and told me I was to be her daughter, but the goddess took me away from her and turned my human"

He quickly kissed me and pulled me closer to him.

"I knew you different from the moment I met you Alice, and now I know why!"

Suddenly I hear a grumbling noise, and I know it's my stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry"

Ghirahim picks me up and carries me to the dining hall. Once there I saw everyone eating, but they stop to look at me it's then that I realize that I'm still in Ghirahim's arms. I was placed in my chair next to Dark and Ghirahim; Zant was smiling like an idiot and so was Ganon, Dark looked like he wanted to die. Okay what is going on with everyone there all acting like idiots.

"OK STOP STAERING AT MY MATE!"

"Ghirahim we're just happy to finally see Alice"

"Ghira how long was I out?"

"Three days"

"Oh…" I said about to kiss Ghirahim.

"OK you two stop acting cute and eat" said dark grumpily

We quickly pull apart blushing. I grab some breakfast and start eating. Zant smiles as at me as we all eat, okay wired. I look at Ganon who is simply smirking.

"Okay why is everyone staring and smirking at me?"

"We want to know when the wedding is?"

"That's it?"

They all nod, well all but Dark, he seemed to be in a mood. Ghirahim smiled at me and then said "I think that still needs to be talked about Zant Alice just woke up"

After some more talk Dark quickly got up and left. He probably needs some time to himself, but I'm worried about him. I look at Ghirahim for permission to go after Dark, and he simply nods. I get up and run after dark, only to find him punching a wall. So I run over to him to stop him. Dark fist was bleeding, and tears were running down his face, so I bring him into a hug.

"Dark talk to me, I'm your friend."

"That's just it Alice I thought we could be more…"

"Oh Dark…That just wasn't meant to be''

"BUT WHY, WHY ALICE?!"

"Because Dark… I'm next in line to rule the rule the demon world…"

"What?"

"I was originally born to the Demon Queen and Hylia stole me shortly after I was born…"

"I..I didn't know Alice…I'm sorry"

"Dark it's okay…but I want us to still be friends okay"

"Of course Alice….but I have just one request"

"Okay what is it?"

"May I kiss you… just once?"

I stood the thinking about it. It is just one kiss right…but Ghira might get mad, but on the other hand we have not mated yet so I see no problem with just kiss.

"Okay Dark, but just one"

He nods and pulls me close and leans in and the next thing I knew we were kiss. I felt absolutely nothing no sparks nothing. It was nothing like when I kiss Ghira. With Ghirahim it's like firework exploding. Soon Dark let me go and he walked off one way while I walked back to the dining hall.


End file.
